Шаблон:Нет полных библиографических описаний/П
Список статей, с перечнями их сносок, в которых указаны некорректные викиссылки. Элементы списка автоподставляются в перечисленных статьях в шаблон . (Это служебная таблица даных для подстановок, поэтому с этой страницы ссылки на сноски не работают.) Список обновляется ботом. * Пайл, Эрни: Miller, 1946, Miller, 1946, Miller, 1950, Miller, 1950, Tobin, 2000, Tobin, 2000 * Пако де Лусия: Custodio, 2005, Custodio, 2005, Pohren, 1992, Pohren, 1992 * Палаван: Jocano 1975, Jocano 1975, Scott 1984, Scott 1984, Zaide 1999, Zaide 1999 * Палеодиктион: Микулаш, Дронов, Микулаш, Дронов, Diving deep for a living fossil, Diving deep for a living fossil, Rona, Seilacher, Rona, Seilacher * Палеологи: Dizionario Biografico degli Italiani 2000., Dizionario Biografico degli Italiani 2000. * Палестина: Bregman 2002, Bregman 2002, Liebreich 2005, Liebreich 2005 * Палестинский терроризм: Жаринов, 1999, Жаринов, 1999 * Палистин: Gunter 2012, Gunter 2012, Hawkins II, 2011, Hawkins II, 2011 * Палицын, Иван Осипович: Музыкальная энциклопедия, Музыкальная энциклопедия, Театральная энциклопедия, Театральная энциклопедия * Пальчатокоренник Руссова: Власова, 1987, Власова, 1987 * Памятник Христофору Колумбу (Буэнос-Айрес): Elisa Casella de Calderón, 1994, Elisa Casella de Calderón, 1994, María del Cármen Magaz, 2007, María del Cármen Magaz, 2007 * Памятники Актобе: Paul Brummell, 2008, Paul Brummell, 2008 * Пандосия (Лукания): Плутарх, 1994, Плутарх, 1994, Страбон, 1964, Страбон, 1964 * Пандосия (Эпир): Демосфен, 1994, Демосфен, 1994, Страбон, 1964, Страбон, 1964, Wiseman, Zachos, Wiseman, Zachos * Панк-рок: Reynolds, 2005, Reynolds, 2005, Sabin, 1999, Sabin, 1999, Sinagra, 2004, Sinagra, 2004, Spitz, Mullen, 2001, Spitz, Mullen, 2001, Spitz, 2006, Spitz, 2006, Stark, 2006, Stark, 2006, Strongman, 2008, Strongman, 2008, Taylor, 2003, Taylor, 2003, Thompson, 2000, Thompson, 2000, Unterberger, 1999, Unterberger, 1999, Unterberger, 2002, Unterberger, 2002, Weinstein, 2000, Weinstein, 2000, Wojcik, 1995, Wojcik, 1995 * Панов, Артур Алексеевич: Интервики, Интервики, Обозреватель. Похищение Артура Панова, 2016, Обозреватель. Похищение Артура Панова, 2016 * Панча-таттва: Gupta, 2016, Gupta, 2016 * Панчамрита: Apte, Apte, Apte 1965, Apte 1965 * Панькин, Иван Фёдорович: Руднева Н. И. et al, 2003, Руднева Н. И. et al, 2003 * Папоротник и огонь: История Югославского кино, История Югославского кино, Мировое кино. История искусства экрана, Мировое кино. История искусства экрана * Парадигма программирования: Роганов, 2001, Роганов, 2001 * Парадокс ценности: Менгер, 2005, Менгер, 2005 * Паразитизм: Терехин, 1981, Терехин, 1981 * Параметрическая редукция: van Melkebeek, 2010, van Melkebeek, 2010 * Парамонов, Иван Васильевич: Парамонов, 1980, Парамонов, 1980 * Парвус, Александр Львович: Парвус, 2017, Парвус, 2017 * Паргелий: Зверева, Зверева, ice-halo, Паргелии, ice-halo, Паргелии, ice-halo, Паргелический круг, ice-halo, Паргелический круг * Парижская архитектура Прекрасной эпохи: Fierro, 1996, Fierro, 1996, Lahor, 2007, Lahor, 2007, Marchand, 1993, Marchand, 1993, Plum, 2014, Plum, 2014, Renault, 2006, Renault, 2006, Sarmant, 2012, Sarmant, 2012 * Парижский пленум ЦК РСДРП: Р.Сервис «Ленин. Биография», Р.Сервис «Ленин. Биография» * Паркс, Ларри: Garrett, Garrett * Парламентские выборы в Испании (1931): Payne, 1993, Payne, 1993 * Парламентские выборы в Испании (1979): Martínez et al, 2002, Martínez et al, 2002 * Парламентские выборы в Эстонии (1940): Зубкова, 2008, Зубкова, 2008, Taagepera, 1993, Taagepera, 1993 * Пармская обитель (фильм): Брагинский А., Брагинский А. * Пароход: МЭС т.2, 1993, МЭС т.2, 1993, МЭС т. 3, 1994, МЭС т. 3, 1994 * Партизанское движение в Отечественной войне 1812 года: Тарле Е. В. Нашествие Наполеона, 1959, Тарле Е. В. Нашествие Наполеона, 1959 * Партия бирманской социалистической программы: Политические партии, 1981, Политические партии, 1981 * Парыкинская волость: Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Пассивное курение: Surgeon General 2006, Surgeon General 2006 * Пастернак, Борис Леонидович: Кузьменко, 7 апреля 2014, Кузьменко, 7 апреля 2014 * Пасха в славянской традиции: Баранова и др., 2001, Баранова и др., 2001 * Пасхальное восстание: O'Donnel, O'Donnel * Пафлагония (фема): Kazhdan 1991, Kazhdan 1991, McGeer, Nesbitt & Oikonomides 2001, McGeer, Nesbitt & Oikonomides 2001, Oikonomides 1972, Oikonomides 1972, Pertusi 1952, Pertusi 1952, Treadgold 1995, Treadgold 1995 * Пегас (штурмовик): airwar.ru, airwar.ru * Педагогическая психология: Латышина, 2005, Латышина, 2005 * Педагогические технологии: Громыко Г.О., Ино странная речь. Само учитель. 2004, Громыко Г.О., Ино странная речь. Само учитель. 2004, Олешков М.Ю., Педагогическая технология: проблема классификации и реализации, 2005, Олешков М.Ю., Педагогическая технология: проблема классификации и реализации, 2005, Селевко Г.К., Современные образовательные технологии, 1998, Селевко Г.К., Современные образовательные технологии, 1998 * Педерастия: Лихт Г., 1995, Лихт Г., 1995, Плутарх, Плутарх * Педосфера: Ярилов, А. А., 1904-1905, Ярилов, А. А., 1904-1905 * Пеле (мифология): Craig, 2004, Craig, 2004 * Пелий (Хаония): Boardman & Hammond 1982, Boardman & Hammond 1982, Encyclopædia Britannica ("Epirus") 2013, Encyclopædia Britannica ("Epirus") 2013, Hammond 1998, Hammond 1998, Lewis & Boardman 1994, Lewis & Boardman 1994, Wilkes 1995, Wilkes 1995 * Пелопоннес (фема): Kazhdan 1991, Kazhdan 1991, Magdalino 2002, Magdalino 2002, Nesbitt & Oikonomides 1994, Nesbitt & Oikonomides 1994, Pertusi 1952, Pertusi 1952 * Пенджикент: Энциклопедияи советии тоҷик: Ноҳияи Панҷакент, 1984, Энциклопедияи советии тоҷик: Ноҳияи Панҷакент, 1984 * Пеночка-зарничка: Hoyo, 2006, Hoyo, 2006 * Пентод: De Vries et al, 2005, De Vries et al, 2005, Kацнельсон и Ларионов, 1968, Kацнельсон и Ларионов, 1968 * Первая Митридатова война: Аппиан, Аппиан, Бикерман, 1985, Бикерман, 1985, Наумов, 2010, Наумов, 2010, Плутарх, Плутарх, Сапрыкин, 1995, Сапрыкин, 1995 * Первая Филиппинская республика: Guevara 1972, Guevara 1972, Halstead 1898, Halstead 1898, Kalaw 1927, Kalaw 1927, Linn 2000a, Linn 2000a, Linn 2000b, Linn 2000b, Titherington 1900, Titherington 1900 * Первая Ясско-Кишинёвская операция: Ясско-Кишиневская операция, Ясско-Кишиневская операция, Spaeter, Spaeter * Первая битва за Тыргу-Фрумос: Armstrong, Armstrong, Crofoot, Crofoot, Glantz, Glantz, Spaeter, Spaeter, von Senger und Etterlin, von Senger und Etterlin * Первая битва у реки Нактонган: Fehrenbah 2001, Fehrenbah 2001 * Первая французская республика: Адо, 1990, Адо, 1990, Чудинов, 2006, Чудинов, 2006, Bouloiseau, 1983, Bouloiseau, 1983, Doyle, 2002, Doyle, 2002, Furet, 1996, Furet, 1996, Greer, 1935, Greer, 1935, Hampson, 1988, Hampson, 1988, Jordan, 1979, Jordan, 1979, Lefebvre, 1963, Lefebvre, 1963, Lefebvre, 1964, Lefebvre, 1964, Mathiez, 1929, Mathiez, 1929, Rude, 1991, Rude, 1991, Soboul, 1975, Soboul, 1975, Thompson, 1959, Thompson, 1959, Thompson, 1988, Thompson, 1988, Woronoff, 1984, Woronoff, 1984 * Первобытно-общинный строй: Илюшечкин, 1996, Илюшечкин, 1996 * Первое восстание Пеции: Ekmečić, 2008, Ekmečić, 2008, Mikić, 1995, Mikić, 1995, Srejović, Gavrilović & Ćirković 1981, Srejović, Gavrilović & Ćirković 1981, Vujasinović, 1933, Vujasinović, 1933 * Первый раздел Армении: Lenski, 2002, Lenski, 2002 * Переговоры: Гэвин Кеннеди, 201, Гэвин Кеннеди, 201 * Перекрёсток (шашечный дебют): Рубинштейн, 1952, Рубинштейн, 1952 * Переменная типа: Cardelli, Wegner - On Understanding Types, Cardelli, Wegner - On Understanding Types, ML2000, ML2000 * Переохлаждённая жидкость: Debenedetti & Stanley 2003, Debenedetti & Stanley 2003 * Перес Хименес, Маркос: Известия. Вор из Каракаса., 15 августа 1963 года, Известия. Вор из Каракаса., 15 августа 1963 года, Известия. Выдача отстрочена., 15 августа 1963 года, Известия. Выдача отстрочена., 15 августа 1963 года, Известия. Президент-казнокрад., 18 августа 1963 года, Известия. Президент-казнокрад., 18 августа 1963 года, Кто есть кто..., 1990, Кто есть кто..., 1990 * Перестановочные операторы: Войцеховский М. И. Перестановочные операторы, Войцеховский М. И. Перестановочные операторы, Гантмахер Ф. В. Теория матриц, 1968, Гантмахер Ф. В. Теория матриц, 1968, Гантмахер Ф. Р. Теория матриц, 1968, Гантмахер Ф. Р. Теория матриц, 1968 * Переулок Спорта: Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005, Зорина Л. И., Слукин В. М., 2005 * Переулок Цветоводов: Рабинович Р. И., Низамутдинова Т. М., 1988, Рабинович Р. И., Низамутдинова Т. М., 1988, Худякова М. Ф., 2003, Худякова М. Ф., 2003 * Переяславская рада: Костомаров Н. И., Костомаров Н. И. * Перика, Раймон: Berthet, 2013, Berthet, 2013, Gildea, 1996, Gildea, 1996, Hulse, 1964, Hulse, 1964, Wohl, 1966, Wohl, 1966 * Перл, Джуда: A profile of Judea Pearl, A profile of Judea Pearl * Перово (муниципальный округ): История московских районов, 2008, История московских районов, 2008 * Перхурово (Шатурский район): Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Песнь немцев: Propyläen, 1991, Propyläen, 1991, Siedler, 2004, Siedler, 2004 * Пестеревский переулок: Худякова М. Ф., 2003, Худякова М. Ф., 2003 * Песчанка (птица): Козлова, 1961, Козлова, 1961, Рябицев, 1961, Рябицев, 1961, Степанян, 2003, Степанян, 2003, Johnsgard, 1981, Johnsgard, 1981 * Песчаное (Крым): Города и села Украины, 2009, Города и села Украины, 2009 * Петер (фильм): Пиотровский А. И., стр. 265, Пиотровский А. И., стр. 265, Пиотровский А. И., стр. 476, Пиотровский А. И., стр. 476 * Петер Лоша: Hammond, 1976, Hammond, 1976, Madgearu, Gordon, Madgearu, Gordon * Петиция 70000 иероглифов: Bergère, 1987, Bergère, 1987, Mehra, 2004, Mehra, 2004, Yeshi, 2009, Yeshi, 2009, van Grasdorff, 1998, van Grasdorff, 1998, van Grasdorff, 2006, van Grasdorff, 2006 * Петиция о праве: Boynton, 1964, Boynton, 1964, Capua, 1977, Capua, 1977, Guy, 1982, Guy, 1982, Hostettler, 1997, Hostettler, 1997, Kishlansky, 1999, Kishlansky, 1999, White, 1979, White, 1979 * Петрищев, Василий Петрович: Вохмянин, Парамонов, Подопригора, 2013, Вохмянин, Парамонов, Подопригора, 2013 * Петровка, 38 (роман): ЖЗЛ, ЖЗЛ * Петровская волость (Егорьевский уезд): Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Петровско-Разумовское (Москва): Чаянов, 2008, Чаянов, 2008 * Петроглифы долины Елангаш: Окладников, 1979, Окладников, 1979 * Петроградский совет рабочих и солдатских депутатов: Брентон, 2017, Брентон, 2017 * Петросян, Самвел Георгиевич: Саркисян В., 2008, Саркисян В., 2008 * Печерникова, Тамара Павловна: Березенцев, 2009, Березенцев, 2009 * Пещера Мармс: Downey 2000, Downey 2000, Fiedel 1992, Fiedel 1992, Hicks 2004, Hicks 2004, Kirk 1970, Kirk 1970, Kirk 1978, Kirk 1978, LeWarne 2003, LeWarne 2003 * Пиар, Клод: École Normale Supérieure d'EPS. Cercle d'étude gymnastique 1973, École Normale Supérieure d'EPS. Cercle d'étude gymnastique 1973, Chovaux 2002, Chovaux 2002, Piard 2001, Piard 2001, Pierre-Alban Lebecq 2004, Pierre-Alban Lebecq 2004, Tony Froissart et Yves Verneuil 2014, Tony Froissart et Yves Verneuil 2014 * Пий X: Cornwell 2008, Cornwell 2008, Noel, 2009, Noel, 2009, Renz, 2009, Renz, 2009, Sarto, 1904, Sarto, 1904, Sarto, 1905, Sarto, 1905, Schmidlin, 1904, Schmidlin, 1904 * Пиктограммы опасности СГС: Рекомендации ООН, Рекомендации ООН * Пикулева, Нина Васильевна: В гостях, 1988, В гостях, 1988, Нева, 1985, №2 с.201-203, Нева, 1985, №2 с.201-203, Трудные звуки, 2010, Трудные звуки, 2010 * Пикус, Елена Семёновна: Л.Гордеева, 2011, Л.Гордеева, 2011 * Пилсудский, Юзеф: Davies1986, 1986, Davies1986, 1986, Garlicki 1988, 1988, Garlicki 1988, 1988, JR45, 1990, JR45, 1990, Urbankowski, 1997, Urbankowski, 1997 * Пильгуй, Владимир Михайлович: Есенин, 1983, Есенин, 1983 * Пимашков, Пётр Иванович: Эксперт, 5.05.2016, Эксперт, 5.05.2016 * Пинкевич, Альберт Петрович: Волков В. С., 2007, Волков В. С., 2007 * Пиньейру ди Азеведу, Жозе Батишта: Пинейру ди Азеведу, Ежегодник БСЭ., 1976, Пинейру ди Азеведу, Ежегодник БСЭ., 1976, Пинейру ди Азеведу, Новое время., 1976, Пинейру ди Азеведу, Новое время., 1976, Фесуненко И.С., 1977, Фесуненко И.С., 1977 * Пиппен, Скотти: Джанет Лоу, 2013, Джанет Лоу, 2013 * Пирацетам: Машковский, 1999, Машковский, 1999 * Пирожок (поэзия): Дымарский, 2012, Дымарский, 2012, Сафонова, 2012, Сафонова, 2012, Соковнина, 2014, Соковнина, 2014, Щурина, 2014, Щурина, 2014 * Писемский, Григорий Фёдорович: Летопись Московского университета, Летопись Московского университета * Письмо боярина Някшу: cimec.ro, 2000, cimec.ro, 2000 * Питательная среда: Бутенко Р. Г. Культура изолированных тканей и физиология морфогенеза растений. М.: Наука, 1964. 272 с., Бутенко Р. Г. Культура изолированных тканей и физиология морфогенеза растений. М.: Наука, 1964. 272 с., Смирнов А.М. Рост и метаболизм изолированных корней в стерильной культуре. М.: Наука, 1970. 455 с., Смирнов А.М. Рост и метаболизм изолированных корней в стерильной культуре. М.: Наука, 1970. 455 с. * Питбайк: Casper и др, 2006, Casper и др, 2006 * Питт, Уильям Младший: Тепляков, 2009, Тепляков, 2009 * Питтакис, Кирьякос: Mylonas 1957, Mylonas 1957 * Пихно, Дмитрий Иванович: Бабков, дисс., 2008, Бабков, дисс., 2008 * Пицен (Италия): Strabo 1st AD, Strabo 1st AD * Пичугин, Иван Михайлович: Галерея пермской нефти, Галерея пермской нефти * Плавалагуна: Cain, 2006, Cain, 2006, Rogers, 2011, Rogers, 2011 * Плавание на летних Олимпийских играх 1980 — комбинированная эстафета 4×100 метров (мужчины): Andrews, Andrews, Forrest, Forrest, Gordon, Gordon, Howell, Howell * Плавни: эсбе, эсбе * Плантар, Пьер: Buccholtzer, 2008, Buccholtzer, 2008 * Платонов, Георгий Фёдорович: Сайт «Герои Страны», Сайт «Герои Страны» * Плащ-палатка: Военная одежда русской армии, 1994, Военная одежда русской армии, 1994 * Плиев, Руслан Султанович: Ф. Хашиева, 2012, Ф. Хашиева, 2012 * Плимутское сражение: Plant, 2013, Plant, 2013 * Плитвицкая Кровавая Пасха: David C. Isby, 2002, David C. Isby, 2002 * Плитки Вана: Winfree, Liu, Wenzler, 1998, Winfree, Liu, Wenzler, 1998 * Плоскость Фано: Baez, 2002, Baez, 2002 * Плоскохвостые камышовки: Пятиязычный словарь названий животных. Птицы, 1994, Пятиязычный словарь названий животных. Птицы, 1994, The Helm Dictionary of Scientific Bird Names, 2010, The Helm Dictionary of Scientific Bird Names, 2010 * Плотность населения: Кузнецов, 2009, Кузнецов, 2009 * Плутон (мифология): БСЭ, 1975, БСЭ, 1975 * Плюснин, Николай Иванович: Сборник лиц, награждённых орденом Красного Знамени…, Сборник лиц, награждённых орденом Красного Знамени… * Плютей благородный: Вассер, 2004, Вассер, 2004 * Пнин, Пётр Иванович: Иван Пнин (Биографический очерк), Иван Пнин (Биографический очерк), Иордан Ф. И., Иордан Ф. И., Русский музей : Каталог, Русский музей : Каталог * По следам исчезнувших культур Востока: Каталог 1967—1971, Каталог 1967—1971 * По ту сторону двери (фильм, 1982): Chiti&Poppi&Lancia, Chiti&Poppi&Lancia, Marrone, Marrone * Побирченко, Игорь Гаврилович: А.Онуфриенко, 2012, А.Онуфриенко, 2012, Танкісти України, 2015, Танкісти України, 2015 * Поверхностные акустические волны в пьезоэлектриках: Ландау Л. Д., Ландау Л. Д., Фильтры на поверхностных акустических волнах (расчёт, технология и применение), Фильтры на поверхностных акустических волнах (расчёт, технология и применение) * Поверхность Макбита: Elkies, 1998, Elkies, 1998 * Поверхность Марса: Бронштэн В. А., 1977, Бронштэн В. А., 1977, Faure, Mensing, 2007, Faure, Mensing, 2007 * Погостище (Московская область): История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Подводные лодки проекта 945 «Барракуда»: В. Е. Ильин, А. И. Колесников, 2002, В. Е. Ильин, А. И. Колесников, 2002 * Подмывание (гигиена): Аль-Мулаххас, 2002, Аль-Мулаххас, 2002, Ахсар аль-Мухтасарат, 1996, Ахсар аль-Мухтасарат, 1996 * Подометрия: Скорцов, 2007, Скорцов, 2007 * Подпись Нюберга — Руэппеля: Nyberg, K., Rueppel, R. A., 1993, Nyberg, K., Rueppel, R. A., 1993 * Поезд: Железнодорожный транспорт: Энциклопедия, Железнодорожный транспорт: Энциклопедия * Поезд идёт на восток: Чуев Ф. Солдаты империи. — М.: Ковчег, 1998, Чуев Ф. Солдаты империи. — М.: Ковчег, 1998 * Поздняково (Курская область): Волости и важнейшие селения Европейской России, 1880, Волости и важнейшие селения Европейской России, 1880 * Поиск в глубину: Cormen, Cormen * Поисковая система: Halalblog, Halalblog, I'mHalal, I'mHalal * Показатель адиабаты: Савельев2001, Савельев2001 * Покровная система: Веремей и др., 2003, Веремей и др., 2003 * Пол организмов: Асланян, Солдатова, 2010, Асланян, Солдатова, 2010, Коряков, Жимулёв, 2009, Коряков, Жимулёв, 2009 * Полевая артиллерия американской Гражданской войны: Katcher, 2003, Katcher, 2003 * Полевая жандармерия: Уильямсон, Уильямсон * Полиморфизм (информатика): Мински в переводе ДМК, Мински в переводе ДМК, Пирс - Типы в языках программирования, Пирс - Типы в языках программирования, Abadi, Cardelli - Semantics of Object Types, Abadi, Cardelli - Semantics of Object Types, Cardelli - On Understanding Types, Cardelli - On Understanding Types, Cardelli - Type systems, Cardelli - Type systems, Cardelli - Typeful Programming, Cardelli - Typeful Programming, Cardelli - Typeful programming, Cardelli - Typeful programming, Girard - Extension of Type Theory, Girard - Extension of Type Theory, Girard - Higher-order calculus, Girard - Higher-order calculus, Harper - Practical Foundations for Programming Languages, Harper - Practical Foundations for Programming Languages, Mitchel - Concepts in Programming Languages, 2004, Mitchel - Concepts in Programming Languages, 2004, Mitchell - Concepts in Programming Languages, Mitchell - Concepts in Programming Languages, Reynolds - Theories of programming languages, Reynolds - Theories of programming languages, Reynolds - Theory of Type Structure, Reynolds - Theory of Type Structure, Wadler - How to make ad-hoc polymorphism less ad hoc, Wadler - How to make ad-hoc polymorphism less ad hoc, Wand - type inference for objects, Wand - type inference for objects * Политическое устройство государства Сасанидов: Shaki, 2011, Shaki, 2011 * Полнократное число: Cohn, 1995, Cohn, 1995 * Полный перебор: Pothier, 2010, Pothier, 2010, Ray, 2009, Ray, 2009 * Поло, Кармен: Lewis, 2002, Lewis, 2002 * Половецкие пляски: Kenyatta 2000, Kenyatta 2000 * Полупериметр: Johnson, 1929, Johnson, 1929 * Полуян, Алексей Владимирович: Боброва И., 2010, Боброва И., 2010 * Полынь лечебная: Губанов, 2004, Губанов, 2004 * Полынь самоедов: Аркт. Флора, 1987, Аркт. Флора, 1987 * Польская кампания вермахта (1939): АВП РФ, ф. 06, оп. 1, п. 7, д. 74, л. 26, АВП РФ, ф. 06, оп. 1, п. 7, д. 74, л. 26 * Польско-турецкая война (1672—1676): Davies, 2007, Davies, 2007 * Польша во Второй мировой войне: Мельтюхов. Советско-польские войны. Военно-политическое противостояние, 2001, Мельтюхов. Советско-польские войны. Военно-политическое противостояние, 2001 * Полюс и поляра: Савелов А.А. Замечательные кривые. Томск: Кр. знамя, 1938, Савелов А.А. Замечательные кривые. Томск: Кр. знамя, 1938, Pole and polar (англ. яз.). Полюс и поляра// https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_and_polar, Pole and polar (англ. яз.). Полюс и поляра// https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_and_polar * Поляризация волн: Борн 1973, Борн 1973, Фейнман 1965, Фейнман 1965 * Полярная станция «Зебра» (фильм): 30, 1967, 30, 1967 * Полярная экспедиция А. В. Колчака: Краснов, 2009, Краснов, 2009 * Померун (колония): Hartsinck 1770, Hartsinck 1770 * Поминовская волость: Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Понта-ду-Ору (морская заповедная зона): Ponta do Ouro Partial Marine Reserve Management Plan, 2009, Ponta do Ouro Partial Marine Reserve Management Plan, 2009 * Понтификальное аббатство Сан-Джироламо-ин-Урбе: Мецгер, 2004, Мецгер, 2004, Revision of the Vulgate, 1911, Revision of the Vulgate, 1911 * Попиллии: Popillius, 1953, Popillius, 1953, Popillius 20, 1953, Popillius 20, 1953 * Попов, Александр Петрович (архитектор): Зодчие Москвы, 1998, Зодчие Москвы, 1998 * Попов, Пётр Михайлович: Императорский Московский университет, 2010, Императорский Московский университет, 2010 * Пополь-Вух: Resinos, 2000, Resinos, 2000 * Попытка военного переворота в Японии (1945): Butow, 1954, Butow, 1954, Frank, 1999, Frank, 1999, Hasegawa, 2005, Hasegawa, 2005, Hoyt, 1986, Hoyt, 1986, The Pacific War Research Society, 1968, The Pacific War Research Society, 1968, Toland, 1970, Toland, 1970, Wainstock, 1996, Wainstock, 1996 * Попытка государственного переворота в Венесуэле (1992): Gott 2005, Gott 2005, Latell 2012, Latell 2012, Schuyler 2001, Schuyler 2001 * Порги и Бесс (фильм): Berg, Berg, Berg, 2002, Berg, 2002, Hirsch, Hirsch, Marx, Marx * Порох: Buchanan 2006, Buchanan 2006, Needham 1986, Needham 1986 * Портрет камеристки инфанты Изабеллы: Liedtke, Lied, Liedtke, Lied * Португало-турецкая война (1538—1557): Holt, Lambton, Lewis, 1977, Holt, Lambton, Lewis, 1977 * Порфириат: Альперович и др., 1958, Альперович и др., 1958, Паркс, 1949, Паркс, 1949, Платошкин, Т. 1, 2011, Платошкин, Т. 1, 2011 * Порядковое число: von Neumann 1923, von Neumann 1923 * Послание монаха Роджера Бэкона: Bacon, Brewer, Vol. I, 1859, Bacon, Brewer, Vol. I, 1859, Brewer, 1859, Brewer, 1859, Little, 1914,396, Little, 1914,396 * Последняя девушка: Clover, 1992, Clover, 1992, Rogers, 2002, Rogers, 2002, Totaro, 2002, Totaro, 2002 * Последовательность Сильвестра: Badea 1995, Badea 1995, Erdős 1980, Erdős 1980, Golomb 1963, Golomb 1963, Guy, 2004, Guy, 2004, Jones, 2006, Jones, 2006, Miller 1919, Miller 1919, Odoni, 1985, Odoni, 1985, Rosenman & Underwood 1933, Rosenman & Underwood 1933, Salzer 1947, Salzer 1947, Soundararajan 2005, Soundararajan 2005 * Последствия глобального потепления: IPCC AR4 WG1 2007, IPCC AR4 WG1 2007, IPCC AR5 WG2 A 2014, IPCC AR5 WG2 A 2014, IPCC AR5 WG3 2014, IPCC AR5 WG3 2014, IPCC TAR WG1 2001, IPCC TAR WG1 2001, Prinn & Reilly 2014, Prinn & Reilly 2014 * Посольство Молдавии в России: Бусева-Давыдова и др., 1997, Бусева-Давыдова и др., 1997, Сорокин, 1995а, Сорокин, 1995а, Федосюк, 2009, Федосюк, 2009 * Пост (религия): Ларше, Ларше * Постпанк: Bannister, 2007, Bannister, 2007, Cateforis, 2011, Cateforis, 2011, Kootnikoff, 2012, Kootnikoff, 2012, Middles, 2009, Middles, 2009, Palacios, 2010, Palacios, 2010, Reynolds, Reynolds, Reynolds, 1996, Reynolds, 1996, Reynolds, 2005, Reynolds, 2005, Reynolds, 2006, Reynolds, 2006, Reynolds, 2010, Reynolds, 2010 * Постурография: Скворцов Д.В., Скворцов Д.В. * Потатурчев, Андрей Герасимович: Кадет, 2004, Кадет, 2004, Решин,Степанов, 1993, Решин,Степанов, 1993, Свердлов, 1999, Свердлов, 1999 * Потолок Сикстинской капеллы: Bartz, 1998, Bartz, 1998, Shearman, 1986, Shearman, 1986, Vasari, 1568, Vasari, 1568 * Починковская волость (Егорьевский уезд): Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Населенные места Рязанской губернии, 1906, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. I. Егорьевский уезд., 1886, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской губернии (1917-1929 гг.), 1980 * Почтовые марки Ирландии: Jung, 1992, Jung, 1992 * Прабово Субианто: Purdey, Purdey, Purdey 2006, Purdey 2006 * Права ЛГБТ в Нигерии: Отчёт ILGA, 213, Отчёт ILGA, 213 * Права ЛГБТ в России: Московская Хельсинкская группа, 2009, Московская Хельсинкская группа, 2009, Совет Европы, 2011, Совет Европы, 2011, Amnesty International, 2012, Amnesty International, 2012, Human Rights First, 2013, Human Rights First, 2013, Kseniya A.Kirichenko, Kseniya A.Kirichenko * Права ЛГБТ в Саудовской Аравии: Отчёт ILGA, 213, Отчёт ILGA, 213 * Права человека в СССР: Поляков А.В., Разработка реформы ВЧК (1921-1922г.)//Новый исторический вестник, Поляков А.В., Разработка реформы ВЧК (1921-1922г.)//Новый исторический вестник * Правило фаз: Фаз правило, БСЭ (3-е изд.), 1977, Фаз правило, БСЭ (3-е изд.), 1977 * Правильный косой многогранник: McMullen, Schulte, 2002, McMullen, Schulte, 2002 * Правиранегара, Шафруддин: Bourchier & Hadiz 2003, Bourchier & Hadiz 2003, Kahin 1989, Kahin 1989, Kian Wie Thee 2003, Kian Wie Thee 2003 * Правительство Николаса Грюницкого (1963): Journal officiel, 1963, Journal officiel, 1963 * Правительство Николаса Грюницкого (1966): Journal officiel, 1966, Journal officiel, 1966 * Правовое поведение: Морозова, 2009, Морозова, 2009 * Прага (ресторан): Зодчие Москвы, 1998, Зодчие Москвы, 1998 * Праджня: Жуковская, 1992, Жуковская, 1992 * Праздник Козла: Chirot & 1996 362–363, Chirot & 1996 362–363, Tenenbaum 1996, Tenenbaum 1996 * Прамайяский язык: Campbell&Kaufman, 1997, Campbell&Kaufman, 1997 * Праски Витти: Праски Витти, 2005, Праски Витти, 2005 * Пратапарудра: Stewart, 2009, Stewart, 2009 * Предательство Д30С/КПИ: Dwiharti, Mulyani, Dwiharti, Mulyani, Taum, 2008, Taum, 2008, Vickers, 2012, Vickers, 2012 * Предметно-ориентированный язык: Mernik - Formal and Practical Aspects of Domain-Specific Languages, 2012, Mernik - Formal and Practical Aspects of Domain-Specific Languages, 2012, Schelog, 2003, Schelog, 2003 * Президентские выборы в Армении (1996): Astourian, 2001, Astourian, 2001 * Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1977): Международный ежегодник. Политика и экономика. 1978, 1978, Международный ежегодник. Политика и экономика. 1978, 1978 * Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1982): Schooley, Helen, 1983, Schooley, Helen, 1983 * Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1984): Международный ежегодник. Политика и экономика. 1985, 1985, Международный ежегодник. Политика и экономика. 1985, 1985 * Премия Фрэнка Сейдмана: Grinspan, Grinspan * Премьер-дивизион Футбольной лиги Шотландии: Bob Crampsey 1990, Bob Crampsey 1990 * Преобразование единиц: Bureau International des Poids et Mesures, Bureau International des Poids et Mesures * Преследование Фалуньгун: Ownby, 2008, Ownby, 2008, Schechter, 2001, Schechter, 2001, Spiegel, 2002, Spiegel, 2002 * Преследование рохинджа в Мьянме (2016—2017): Crisis Group, 2014, Crisis Group, 2014 * Пресли, Элвис: Dundy, 2004, Dundy, 2004, Guralnick, 1994, Guralnick, 1994, Guralnick, 1999, Guralnick, 1999, Guralnick, Jorgensen, Guralnick, Jorgensen, Robertson, 1994, Robertson, 1994 * Преступление (фильм, 1976): Раззаков Ф., Раззаков Ф. * Прибичевич, Светозар: Петрановић, 1988, Петрановић, 1988, Banac, 1988, Banac, 1988, Tomasevich, 2002, Tomasevich, 2002 * Привалихин, Валерий Иванович: Алтай Фото, 2010, Алтай Фото, 2010 * Привязанность в зрелом возрасте: Боулби Дж. Привязанность, 2003, Боулби Дж. Привязанность, 2003, Butzer B., Campbell L. Adult attachment, sexual satisfaction, and relationship satisfaction: A study of married couples, 2008, Butzer B., Campbell L. Adult attachment, sexual satisfaction, and relationship satisfaction: A study of married couples, 2008, Hazan C., Shaver P. Romantic love conceptualized as an attachment process, 1987, Hazan C., Shaver P. Romantic love conceptualized as an attachment process, 1987 * Прижизненное окрашивание: Барыкина, 2004, Барыкина, 2004 * Признаки подобия треугольников: Стариков В.Н. Исследования по геометрии// Сборник публикаций научного журнала Globus по материалам V-й международной научно-практической конференции «Достижения и проблемы современной науки» г. Санкт-Петербург: сборник со статьями (уровень стандарта, академический уровень). С-П.: Научный журнал Globus, 2016. С. 99-100, Стариков В.Н. Исследования по геометрии// Сборник публикаций научного журнала Globus по материалам V-й международной научно-практической конференции «Достижения и проблемы современной науки» г. Санкт-Петербург: сборник со статьями (уровень стандарта, академический уровень). С-П.: Научный журнал Globus, 2016. С. 99-100 * Принц Педру Энрике Орлеан-Браганса: Barman, 2002, Barman, 2002, Montgomery-Massingberd, 1977, Montgomery-Massingberd, 1977 * Принцесса Мононоке: Clements, McCarthy, Clements, McCarthy, Galbraith IV, 2008, Galbraith IV, 2008, Kim, Jarman, Kim, Jarman, McCarthy, 1999, McCarthy, 1999, McCarthy, 2005, McCarthy, 2005, Smith, Parsons, Smith, Parsons * Принцип достаточного основания: Философский энциклопедический словарь. Гл. редакция: Л. Ф. Ильичёв, П. Н. Федосеев, С. М. Ковалёв, В. Г. Панов, 1983, Философский энциклопедический словарь. Гл. редакция: Л. Ф. Ильичёв, П. Н. Федосеев, С. М. Ковалёв, В. Г. Панов, 1983 * Принцип жёстких и мягких кислот и оснований: Pearson в JACS, Pearson в JACS, Pearson в JCE 1, Pearson в JCE 1, Pearson в JCE 2, Pearson в JCE 2 * Принципиальный и жалостливый взгляд: Муратова К., Муратова К., Трофименков М., Трофименков М. * Присоединение Прибалтики к СССР: Семиряга, 1992, Семиряга, 1992 * Притиранья для лица: Watson, 2001, Watson, 2001 * Проблема принадлежности Фолклендских островов: Gustafson, 1998, Gustafson, 1998 * Прованов, Григорий Васильевич: Жилин, 2002, Жилин, 2002 * Программное обеспечение: Computer languages, 1989, Computer languages, 1989 * Проектирование взаимодействия: Cooper et al, About Face 3, Cooper et al, About Face 3 * Прозвание (Восточная Азия): Цзиньлин, 1996, Цзиньлин, 1996 * Производственный фильм: Давиденко Д. Человек и действительность в отечественном кинематографе 70-х годов, Давиденко Д. Человек и действительность в отечественном кинематографе 70-х годов, Фомин В. Жанры кино, стр. 267, Фомин В. Жанры кино, стр. 267 * Производство кофе в Бразилии: Furquim de Azevedo, Chaddad, 2004, Furquim de Azevedo, Chaddad, 2004 * Происхождение видов: Darwin 1859, Darwin 1859 * Происхождение японского языка: Vovin, 1990, Vovin, 1990 * Проклятые земли: «Страна игр», специальный выпуск № 5, 2000, «Страна игр», специальный выпуск № 5, 2000 * Проклятые земли: Затерянные в астрале: «Страна игр», специальный выпуск № 5, 2000, «Страна игр», специальный выпуск № 5, 2000 * Прокофьев, Андрей Никитич: Атомный проект СССР, 2002, Атомный проект СССР, 2002 * Прометей (фильм, 2012): Hewitt, 2012, Hewitt, 2012, Nashawaty, 2012, Nashawaty, 2012 * Промышленный музей Дерби: Callendine 1993, Callendine 1993 * Промышленный шпионаж: Мелтон, Пилиджан, Сверчинcки «Офисный шпионаж», Мелтон, Пилиджан, Сверчинcки «Офисный шпионаж» * Пронина, Тамара Ивановна: Евграфов В., 2000, Евграфов В., 2000 * Пронино (Шатурский район): История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Проституция в Китае: Sommer, 2002, Sommer, 2002 * Простое число Вольстенхольма: Buhler, Crandall, Buhler, Crandall, McIntosh, Roettger, McIntosh, Roettger, Trevisan, Weber, Trevisan, Weber * Протерозой: Lunine 1999, Lunine 1999 * Протестантизм в Бразилии: Dict, 2001, Dict, 2001, Wilson, 2001, Wilson, 2001 * Протестантизм в Молдавии: Magola, 2007, Magola, 2007 * Противотанковая бригада «Свободная Украина»: Caballero Jurado, 1998, Caballero Jurado, 1998 * Протокол Диффи — Хеллмана на эллиптических кривых: Recommendation for Pair-Wise Key Establishment Schemes Using Discrete Logarithm Cryptography, 2009, Recommendation for Pair-Wise Key Establishment Schemes Using Discrete Logarithm Cryptography, 2009 * Прохор Лебедник: Православная энциклопедия, 2000-2008, Православная энциклопедия, 2000-2008 * Процентная ставка: Homer, Sylla & Sylla 1996, Homer, Sylla & Sylla 1996 * Процесс Габера: Словарь, 2009, Словарь, 2009 * Прудовые цапли: Коблик, 2001, Коблик, 2001 * Пруды (Шатурский район): Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской области 1929—2004 гг., 2011, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской области 1929—2004 гг., 2011 * Пружинная сталь: Oberg et al. 2000, Oberg et al. 2000 * Прямая Эйлера: Exeter point// https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exeter_point, Exeter point// https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exeter_point, http://archive.lib.msu.edu/crcmath/math/math/d/d036.htm, http://archive.lib.msu.edu/crcmath/math/math/d/d036.htm, http://faculty.evansville.edu/ck6/tcenters/class/eulerline.html, http://faculty.evansville.edu/ck6/tcenters/class/eulerline.html, http://faculty.evansville.edu/ck6/tcenters/class/eulerline.jpg, http://faculty.evansville.edu/ck6/tcenters/class/eulerline.jpg * Психогеография: Knabb, 1995, Knabb, 1995 * Психологические ужасы: Kawin, 2012, Kawin, 2012 * Психология творчества: Галин А.Л. Психологические особенности творческого поведения, 2001, Галин А.Л. Психологические особенности творческого поведения, 2001, Галкина Т.В., Журавлев А.Л. Роль теории Я.А. Пономарева в развитии гуманитарных наук // Наука. Культура. Общество. – 2015. - № 3. – С. 5-11, Галкина Т.В., Журавлев А.Л. Роль теории Я.А. Пономарева в развитии гуманитарных наук // Наука. Культура. Общество. – 2015. - № 3. – С. 5-11, Ильин. Е.П. Психология творчества, креативности, одаренности, Ильин. Е.П. Психология творчества, креативности, одаренности, Матюшкин А.М. Мышление, обучение, творчество. - М.: Изд-во МПСИ, 2013, Матюшкин А.М. Мышление, обучение, творчество. - М.: Изд-во МПСИ, 2013, Мещеряков Б.Г., Зинченко В.П. Большой психологический словарь, 2003, Мещеряков Б.Г., Зинченко В.П. Большой психологический словарь, 2003, Минюшев Ф.И. Социология культуры. Учебное пособие. Москва, 2003, Минюшев Ф.И. Социология культуры. Учебное пособие. Москва, 2003, Пономарев Я. А. Перспективы развития психологии творчества, Пономарев Я. А. Перспективы развития психологии творчества, Пономарев Я. А. Психология творчества, 1976, Пономарев Я. А. Психология творчества, 1976, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. –М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. –М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. –М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. –М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. – М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Психология и педагогика творчества и обучение исследовательской деятельности: педагогическая инноватика: монография/ Ф.В. Шарипов. – М.: Университетская книга, 2015. - 584 с, Творчество: теория, диагностика, технологии. Словарь справочник / Под общ. Ред. Т.А.Барышевой.— спб.: Изд–во.ВВМ, 2014.— 380 с, Творчество: теория, диагностика, технологии. Словарь справочник / Под общ. Ред. Т.А.Барышевой.— спб.: Изд–во.ВВМ, 2014.— 380 с * Псорален: Saxena, 2001, Saxena, 2001 * Птаха (фильм): Bowman, 2016, Bowman, 2016, Brackett, Hoard, Brackett, Hoard, White, 1986, White, 1986 * Птичий парламент (поэма): Manly, 1913, Manly, 1913 * Публий Валерий Фальтон: Капитолийские фасты, Капитолийские фасты, Valerii Faltones, 1955, Valerii Faltones, 1955, Valerius, 1948, Valerius, 1948, Valerius 154, 1955, Valerius 154, 1955, Valerius 156, 1955, Valerius 156, 1955, Valerius 89, 1948, Valerius 89, 1948 * Публий Корнелий Долабелла (консул-суффект 44 года до н. э.): Дмитренко, 2004, Дмитренко, 2004, Цицерон, 1994, Цицерон, 1994, Cornelius 130, 1900, Cornelius 130, 1900 * Публий Корнелий Руфин (диктатор 333 года до н. э.): Тит Ливий, 1989, Тит Ливий, 1989 * Публий Корнелий Сципион Азина: Макробий, 2013, Макробий, 2013, Cornelii Scipiones, 1900, Cornelii Scipiones, 1900 * Публий Корнелий Сципион Африканский: Плутарх, 1994, Плутарх, 1994, Плутарх, 2004, Плутарх, 2004 * Публий Корнелий Сципион Эмилиан Африканский: Вегеций, Вегеций * Публий Сервилий Ватия Исаврик (консул 48 года до н. э.): Цицерон, 1993, Цицерон, 1993, Servilii Caepiones, 1942, Servilii Caepiones, 1942 * Публий Фурий Фил: Flaminius 2, 1909, Flaminius 2, 1909, Furius 80, 1910, Furius 80, 1910 * Пуллер, Льюис: Davis 1991, Davis 1991, Hoffman 2001, Hoffman 2001 * Пульке: Большая книга пивовара, Ч.Папазян, Большая книга пивовара, Ч.Папазян, Э. Стюарт. Хмельной ботаник, 2015, Э. Стюарт. Хмельной ботаник, 2015, Aragonés, Aragonés, Barrios, Barrios, El Universal, 2007, El Universal, 2007, El Universal, 2009, El Universal, 2009, Gately, 2009, Gately, 2009 * Пурпур: A. J. Turner, 1970, A. J. Turner, 1970, Cardon, D., 1995/1998, Cardon, D., 1995/1998, Doumet, J., 1980, Doumet, J., 1980, Elsner, O., 1992, Elsner, O., 1992, J.Edmonds, 2000, J.Edmonds, 2000, Koren, Z.C., 2005a, Koren, Z.C., 2005a, Padden A.N et al, 1999, Padden A.N et al, 1999, Padden A.N et al, 2000, Padden A.N et al, 2000, Ziderman I.I., 2001, Ziderman I.I., 2001 * Пурушартха: Rinehart 2004, Rinehart 2004 * Пуссен, Никола: Официальный каталог выставки, 2015, Официальный каталог выставки, 2015 * Пустоша: Памятная книжка Владимирской губернии, 1895, Памятная книжка Владимирской губернии, 1895, Шатурский район Московской области. Культурное и природное наследие (Пояснительный текст к карте, указатель объектов наследия), 2003, Шатурский район Московской области. Культурное и природное наследие (Пояснительный текст к карте, указатель объектов наследия), 2003 * Пустоши (Московская область): Шатурский район Московской области. Культурное и природное наследие (Пояснительный текст к карте, указатель объектов наследия), 2003, Шатурский район Московской области. Культурное и природное наследие (Пояснительный текст к карте, указатель объектов наследия), 2003 * Путешествие во времени: Зельдович, Новиков, 1975, Зельдович, Новиков, 1975, Friedman et al, 1990, Friedman et al, 1990 * Пучков, Павел Иванович: Религии Российской Федерации, 2005, Религии Российской Федерации, 2005, Учёные обозначили границы веры, 2005, Учёные обозначили границы веры, 2005, Ушёл из жизни, 2008, Ушёл из жизни, 2008 * Пхансори: Garland, Garland, Song, Song, Willoughby, Willoughby * Пшеница: The Plant List, 2010, The Plant List, 2010 * Пышлицы: История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887 * Пятница (Шатурский район): История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, История и тайны земли Шатурской, 2007, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Сборник статистических сведений по Рязанской губернии. Том V. Вып. II. Егорьевский уезд., 1887, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской области 1929—2004 гг., 2011, Справочник по административно-территориальному делению Московской области 1929—2004 гг., 2011 * Пятница (литературный кружок): Санкт-Петербург. Петроград. Ленинград: Энциклопедический справочник, 1992, Санкт-Петербург. Петроград. Ленинград: Энциклопедический справочник, 1992 * Пётр Орсеоло: Bartl, Čičaj, Bartl, Čičaj, Engel, 2001, Engel, 2001, Kontler, 1999, Kontler, 1999, Kristó, 2003, Kristó, 2003, Kristó, Makk, Kristó, Makk, Makk, 1993, Makk, 1993, Molnár, 2001, Molnár, 2001, Nicol, 1999, Nicol, 1999 Категория:Википедия:Подстраницы шаблонов